


Peace and Quiet

by SparkyFrootloops



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, No tags because the author doesnt want to ruin it, Phic Phight, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkyFrootloops/pseuds/SparkyFrootloops
Summary: It was peaceful, quiet. Not a sound to interrupt the cool night air.





	Peace and Quiet

It was peaceful, quiet. Not a sound to interrupt the cool night air.

Danny loved the quiet nights the best, when the weather was clear and he could see the stars and the moon shining in the sky. It was probably why he always found himself out on these nights, the speckled sky calling for him, made specifically just for him to fly under. He could fly like this forever when there were no attacks to make him end his flight above the town. On these nights, he could usually turn in early and maybe catch up on some of those homework problems he let pile up. Mr. Lancer would surely appreciate it, he'd been getting on Danny's case about his homework again. 

It was always the same thing that Danny heard every time he heard Lancer's voice, a record stuck in the same track and skipping back in a constant loop that would grate on Danny's nerves until he managed to leave the classroom. Maybe if he handed in one of the worksheets, Lancer would let up for a bit. Danny could probably manage to make him do that.

Danny yawned, stretching as exhaustion clung to his awareness, making it hard for him to focus. Hmm, maybe he wouldn't be getting any of that homework done after all. He shrugged, turning to fly back to his house and slipping through his window to flop onto his bed. He didn't bother transforming before he fell asleep, knowing that his parents wouldn't come get him. He knew they'd be downstairs in the morning, just as he always found them, his mother at the stove and his father at the dining table working on one gadget or another. It was routine, it was the way things were, stable and constant in a way that Danny found comfort in. 

He settled under the covers, letting out a sigh of content as he was pulled into sleep.

(~)

Danny woke with the sunlight streaming in, the quiet morning soothing in a way he was beginning to grow used to. Things had become so quiet lately, and Danny was determined to enjoy it. With a stretch that cracked several joints, Danny started his morning routine. He didn't pass Jazz on the way to breakfast, but he'd be seeing her later today so it wasn't a big deal. 

Downstairs, he found his parents just as he knew he would. The fire was off, but there his mother was in front of the stove. The tools were wrong, but his father sat at the table fiddling away with scraps of metal. Danny smiled, grabbed a piece of strudel out of the freezer and popped it into the toaster. He didn't have time to wait for breakfast, and he knew that the wait would take forever anyway. Mom's breakfast always did. 

With a quick kiss on the cheeks of his parents, he left for school on the quiet roads of Amity Park. There were cars everywhere, but none were on, none occupied. Danny hated the commute to school the most, it was the one thing he couldn't fix the way he fixed everything else. The way he'd had to fix everything else. 

He walked into the school and passed the students in the quiet hallway quickly, not making any eye contact until he was in the classroom. 

"Sorry I'm late Mr.-"

"Late again, Mr. Fenton."

Danny hadn't timed it right, interrupted by the voice coming from a small recorded message player by the desk. It shattered his illusion, and he sighed, usually he was better at this. He'd had enough practice with it after all. 

He looked around the classroom, seeing the familiar plastic faces of his classmates, the mannequins he'd stolen from the surrounding department stores. There was Dash, and Paulina, and Star, and standing at the desk was a mannequin with a pillow stuffed where the belly was to make it look more like his aged teacher. The recorded message player continued, but the point was moot today. Danny left the classroom and wandered over to Sam's house. There were the plastic figures he'd outfitted to look like his friends, his sister sitting with a book in her hands. He turned the page, feeling like he was helping her read even though she wasn't here. 

None of them were, of course. No one had been for the better part of a year. 

Danny didn't know what happened, but one day he'd woken up and there was no one left. Not a human, not an animal, not even the ghosts were anywhere to be found. It was just Danny, all alone. To keep himself from going insane, he'd tried to keep a routine, to keep occupied, but there was only so much he could do. 

After 3 months he'd started "repopulating" the town, and it made things a little better, but only as long as he pretended. 

Danny didn't know how much longer he could last, but if he just ignored it, it was bearable. He grabbed a game remote and resumed the multiplayer game he and his friends had played once upon a time, now only set for one player. He played until night fell and he had to go back home. Back to the empty house and the empty eyes of the mannequins he'd set up in the kitchen and the silence that filled everything now, even when he screamed alone in his room. 

It was peaceful, quiet. Not a sound to interrupt the cool night air.

**Author's Note:**

> :3
> 
> Thoughts?


End file.
